Hotdog
First of all: No, you can't eat it! The Hotdog is an allied mob that can be tamed with Bones and will fight for the player (much like the Wolf mob). They are one of the most memorable mobs in MoreCreeps and Weirdos since they play a major role in the mod. Uses Hotdogs are very useful during battles against hard enemies. A Hotdog will drop 0-1 unit of Raw Porkchop upon death, which means there isn't much point of killing these delightful creatures. They come in 3 different textures. Behaviour Normal Hotdogs will wander around the terrain aimlessly like the majority of the other mobs do. They will not attack if the player attacks them. Tamed The Hotdog will follow the player wherever and can also be picked up and placed on the players head. They will do anything to protect their rightful owner. If they spot an aggressive mob, they will fight it until either the Hotdog or the opponent is terminated. When a Hotdog dies, a Tombstone will appear indicating where the Hotdog died. It can be revived using a Life Gem, which can be purchased from Sneaky Sal. However, once the Hotdog is revived it will be downgraded one level. Special Abilities *Redstone Attack: RIGHT-CLICK your Hotdog with Redstone in your hand to give your Hotdog a fire attack. This will deal more damage to your opponents and is recommended to use when the Hotdog is a low rank. *Speed: If the player trains his or her Hotdog enough, it will be granted the ability to teleport to the player if it cannot access to the player. *Healing: Your Hotdog will heal itself once you train it enough. This can be very helpful since it prevents the player having to obtain Bones constantly. *Defense: Training your Hotdog will also make your Hotdog take less damage from other enemies *Secret Freeze attack: When given a ton of snowballs in a snowy biome, followed by 3 ice. Training Although Hotdogs can be tamed with Bones, they also have to trained with Bones or meat. The meat can be raw or cooked. Each level costs a different amount of Bones or meat. This will really help the player if you train your Hotdog enough. Try to train it as much as you can to level it up. Armor Hotdogs can be equipped with any kind of armor except for Chainmail Armor. This also includes equipping Zebra Armor to your Hotdogs. This is the only part of Minecraft where Gold Armor is relevent; if the player were to equip a Hotdog with Gold Armor, it would seem very powerful and protective for the Hotdog. The best armor to put on your Hotdog is Diamond armor; try to equip it on the Hotdog as soon as possible. However, for decorative purposes, cow leather armour makes them look like they are wearing tomato sauce (hotdog reference), and zebra leather is pretty for the stripes. History *V1.99-ADDED: Hotdogs that can be tamed, trained and will fight for you. *V1.99a **FIXED: Hotdog attack and leveling system revamped. **FIXED: Hotdogs who are told to STAY or WANDER will not teleport to the player. **ADDED: Blood effects for Hotdog attacks. Can be toggled in config. **ADDED: New sounds for Hotdogs: stacking and fighting. *V2.10 **TWEAK: Hotdogs start tiny and grow in size as they level up. **TWEAK: Increased Hotdog damage and attack success. **TWEAK: Adjusted Hotdog experience level requirements. **ADDED: Two new Hotdog breeds. *V2.20-TWEAK: Hotdogs and guinea Pigs lose one level once revived. *V2.30-ADDED: Hotdog heaven as a reward for those level 25 Hotdogs. Give your level 25 Hotdog a Diamond to start living it up. *V2.32-FIXED: Level 25 Hotdog screen crashing game. Achievements *Man's Best Freind: Tame a Hotdog. *Little Nipper: Own a level 5 Hotdog. *Hot Dog Buns: Own a level 10 Hotdog. *Jaws of Death: Own a level 25 Hotdog (Level 20 due to a bug). *Lassie Come Home: Build the Hotdog Heaven place. Hotdog Heaven The Hotdog Heaven is the place where your Hotdog goes once it reaches level 25. Make sure there is a lot of space before making the Hotdog Heaven. RIGHT-CLICK the Hotdog with a Diamond and the Hotdog heaven will spawn. It consists of kennels, dirt, grass, wood, wooden staircases, leaves and other blocks as well. Trivia *There are two achievements in MoreCreeps and Weirdos titled Man's Best Friend. This is most likely a bug, and needs to be fixed. *Hotdogs are very similar to Guinea Pigs. *Hotdogs start off small and grow bigger as they level up. *Hotdogs are based on the Dachshund, a german dog breed. *You are able to change their names and you need 5 bones to level up a hotdog. Category:Mobs Category:Allied Mobs Category:Passive Mobs